Brisbane
Brisbane is a Wiggles song from the album: Sailing Around the World. Origins Music * Jangle Songwriting The Wiggles thought of using the Brisbane city as a song. Production Songwriting Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay wrote the music and Greg Page wrote the music. Recording Greg and Paul Paddick provide the vocals while Craig Abercrombie, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, and Mark Punch provide the backing vocals. Song Credits * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyric Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians * Vocals - Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ/Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet/Percussion - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Anthony: B.R.I.S.B.A.N.E. Brisbane. Wiggles: Brisbane, Brisbane. Greg: Lots to do, lots to see. Brisbane, Brisbane. Wiggles: Lots to do, lots to see. Greg: So much fun to have all day Doing things the Brisbane way. Wiggles: Brisbane, what a day. Greg: Come with us on a river trip. Captain Feathersword: Hey! These ferries are like my pirate ship! Greg: We can see the Brisbane sight. Captain Feathersword: It sounds like fun, I think I might. Greg: Look at how that house is built. Captain Feathersword: Hey, they've put it up on stilts! Greg: Around the bend is the Story Bridge. Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's so much bigger than my fridge. Wiggles: Brisbane, Brisbane. Greg: Lots to do, lots to see. Brisbane, Brisbane. Wiggles: Lots to do, lots to see. Greg: So much fun to have all day Doing things the Brisbane way. Wiggles: Brisbane, what a day. Greg: Make a stop along the way. Captain Feathersword: The Botanical Gardens so bright and gay. Greg: The weather's always nice and hot. Captain Feathersword: Let's have a picnic, ah, here's the spot. Greg: Kangaroo Point you can scale the cliffs. Captain Feathersword: I'll do that too in just a jiff. Greg: Every night it's a wonderful sight. Captain Feathersword: Taking in the city lights. Wiggles: Brisbane, Brisbane. Greg: Lots to do, lots to see. Brisbane, Brisbane. Wiggles: Lots to do, lots to see. Greg: So much fun to have all day Doing things the Brisbane way. Wiggles: Brisbane, what a day. Brisbane, what a day. Brisbane, what a... Anthony: B-R-I-S-B-A-N-E. Brisbane. Oh yeah! Trivia *Instrumental background music plays during the TV Series 4 Bloopers video clip, in the end credits of TV Series 4 and 5, and the end credits of Sailing Around the World. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Songs Category:2005 songs Category:2005 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Non-video songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Music